Reality Check
by quorra-eyre
Summary: What happens when you take two sisters from reality and place them into Charmed? How much can go wrong?
1. A Prophecy in a Box

**Oppsss… I Made A I Wish And It Came True**

**Disclaimer:**Alright, i DON'T owned Charmed or any of its characters! This is my first fic., so please review!

**Summary: **What happens when you take two sisters from reality and place them into Charmed? How much can go wrong?

**Chapter 1- A Prophecy in a Box**

Nora Shields turned off the TV and turned to face her younger sister. Maya Shields, fourteen glared at her sister. She had just finished watching the episode "Chris-Crossed" and was now pouting.

"One more Nora, _please_?" Maya asked and executed a very nice puppy face, but for her eighteen year-old sister, it didn't work. Maya went to Long Island High School and Nora was a student at NYU. Nora and Maya lived in Glen Head, a small town near New York City in a small house. Their parents were killed in a car crash a year ago.

"No, three episodes in one night is enough Maya. Come on, shower then bed," Nora said sternly and Maya dragged herself into the bathroom. Nora sighed and went into her room to grab a book, sitting down on the sofa hoping for attempts to get some reading for she had to start on yet enough essay before class.

"Did you like Bianca as a character?" Maya asked once she got out. Nora didn't look up from her book but replied.

"No."

"Too bad Chris dies at the end of the season," Maya thought.

"Well, I wish that you and I could go into the series and save Chris how about that? It would take a miracle Maya, a miracle." Nora said and closed her book.

"If you were a character what would you be?" Maya asked.

"I dunno, maybe half-witch and-"Nora paused and smiled, "-how about half- witch, one-fourth whitelighter and one-fourth phoenix. Think of the powers!"

Maya snorted, "yah, in your dreams. That and the fact you think Chris is hot."

"Well, he is!" Nora said and grabbed the Charmed Season 6 DVD case off the table before heading to her room. Nora opened the door to her room to find a swirling blue portal. "MAYA!"

Maya ran into the room, "any ideas? I mean, you are the wiccan in the family!" Nora didn't have time to reply. She was immediately sucked into the portal, "shit!" Maya yelled as she too was sucked in.

Nora was thrown against a wall in an attic, Maya landed next to her and the portal closed. Nora got up slowly, "great, just gr-!"

"What's wrong?" Maya asked, watching her older sister take in her surroundings. Nora looked at the DVD box in her hand and then at the space around her, "holy shit," Nora mumbled, "my wish came true. We're actually in Charmed!" Maya smiled and Nora frowned.

"This is not a happy situation twit, we need to get back to reality or else THIS won't happen!" Nora banished the DVD box in front of her sister's face.

"Come on Nor, maybe we're supposed to be here. Maybe we're here to change something." Maya replied and Nora eyed her.

"You sounding more like mom everyday," Nora stated and Maya frowned.

"I am not like mom and I never will be!" Maya cried. There was a scream from downstairs, causing Nora and Maya to glance at each other before running out of the attic.

Maya was the first into the foyer as Phoebe Halliwell was thrown into a wall by a demon. Maya grabbed Wyatt who was standing in the doorway and ran over to Nora who was standing at the foot of the stairs. Wyatt put his force field up.

The demon turned on Maya, Nora and Wyatt and pulled out an athame. "Athame!" Nora yelled and the athame appeared in Nora's hand in a flurry of blue lights. Nora threw it at the demon and it struck in right in the area where his heart would be, he burst into flames.

Wyatt put down his force field and stared up at Maya, smiling at her who smiled at him. Nora walked over to Phoebe and helped her up. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"My name is Nora and this is my sister Maya," Nora replied and pointed at Maya who was now watching TV with Wyatt in the living room.

"Where are you two from?" Phoebe asked as Nora followed her into the kitchen.

"My sister and I from-"Nora paused, "-well, this is a TV show from where we're from and its called Charmed. Maya and I sort of entered by accident."

"Alright then. I'll guess you'll be staying here then," Phoebe said, now leaning on the counter.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Nora asked.

"Well, I can't exactly now can I?" Phoebe asked.

"Balthazar, Cole and The Source, all the same guy. Bianca, phoenix and also Chris' dead finance. In about almost a year you'll have to deal with the avatars. Do I have to continue?" Nora asked and Phoebe sighed.

"Alright I believe you but I don't know how I'm explaining this to everybody." Phoebe replied and looked down at the watch on her wrist, "I've got to go to work. Watch Wyatt and your sister, CHRIS!" Phoebe screamed at the ceiling and Chris Perry orbed in.

"Who are you?" Chris asked Nora.

"Nora remember, watch Wyatt." Phoebe said and grabbed her car keys before she left the kitchen.

"So your name is Nora?" Chris asked.

"Yes it is. Nora Shields, half-witch, half-whitelighter at your service," Nora replied and walked pasted Chris, brushing his shoulders. Nora stopped short as she was pulled into a premonition…

"_Let me heal that for you," Nora was in the manor's living room. Chris was laying on top of the sofa, a big gash on his chest. Chris nodded and Nora placed her hands over the gash, the gold glow appearing and the gash disappeared._

"_You know Nora, I think the prophecy was right," Chris said smiling at Nora as he sat up._

"_And that's supposed to mean-" Nora was stopped in mid-sentence as Chris kissed her._

Nora snapped out of the premonition and stared up at Chris in shock.

"What?"


	2. Death In The Family

**Chapter 2- Death In The Family**

"What?" Chris asked again, "Did you have a premonition or something?"

"Yes and its none of your business Halliwell," Nora replied.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"N-O!"

"Tell me NOW!" Chris closed what ever distance there was between them.

"It was something about a prophecy are you happy now?" Nora explained and Chris nodded. _A prophecy about Chris and me, alright, this is REALLY weird! _Nora thought as she turned around. Chris grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"Hold up, you just called me Halliwell!" Chris yelled.

"Isn't that your name?" Nora asked as Chris gapped at her. Nora took the DVD box from the counter and handed it to Chris who looked at it wide eyed.

"Holy shit…" Chris mumbled as he looked at the DVD box.

"Maya! Take Wyatt to Magic School!" Nora yelled into the living room.

"Alright!" Came the reply and blue orbs filled the living room.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back later," Nora told Chris and then orbed into a dark alley. Nora walked down the alley and entered a fortune teller's shop.

"Good morning ma'am, how can I help you?" The middle aged gypsy asked as Nora sat down in front of her.

"Umm… how much do you know about prophecies?" Nora asked uncertainly. The gypsy eyed her. "Sorry, let me rephrase that. How many prophecies do you know?"

"Most of them, why?" The gypsy replied.

"Well, I had a premonition and-"Nora paused and held out her hands, "-can I show you I don't know how to explain it exactly."

"Sure hon," The gypsy placed her hands over Nora's and closed her eyes. "The thrice-blessed prophecy," the gypsy whispered.

"Huh?" Nora looked at the gypsy, confused beyond reason.

"It's the thrice-blessed prophecy. It states, 'the second Charmed one, her second child with the girl of different realms under the full moon of March will bring with them the third Charmed ones and live together forever." The gypsy explained.

"Piper is the second Charmed One and Chris is her second son. I'm from different realities so that means-"Nora stopped talking and stared blankly at the gypsy, "-thank you sooo much. How much do I owe you?" Nora got up.

"Nothing. This is your first visit," the gypsy replied and smiled sweetly at Nora.

"And probably not my last," Nora mumbled under her breath as she exited the store and orbed into Phoebe's office.

"ACK! Nora! Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe jumped as Nora appeared in her office.

"Chris took him to magic school. Look I walked past Chris and we brushed shoulders and I got a premonition about a prophecy. So, I went to a gypsy. Turns out the prophecy says that on the full moon of March Chris and I will be together forever and that our kids are the next generation of Charmed Ones," Nora took a breath, "when's the full moon?"

"Tomorrow night," Phoebe answered and Nora groaned, falling onto the coach.

"Well, that's fuckin' great!" Nora cried and slammed her head into the head rest.

"Maybe you should tell Chris about the prophecy," Phoebe said and Nora pouted. Chris orbed in.

"What prophecy?" Chris asked and Nora and Phoebe looked at each other.

"The one that states that under the full moon tomorrow night, you and Nora will be together forever and your kids will be the next Charmed Ones," Phoebe explained.

"WHAT!" Chris yelled and Nora stood.

"Well, I'm going." Nora stated.

"Why?" Phoebe snapped.

"I've got to go and kick evil's ass," Nora replied.

"What evil?"

"The one after Wyatt, doiy!" Nora replied, frustrated.

"Hold up there! We'll vanquish him together. Then, we'll figure out a way to get you home," Phoebe said, Nora frowned.

"First, the evil has to be killed, NOT vanquished and second, there's nothing for me to go back to!" Nora yelled and orbed. Phoebe got up and stood next to Chris.

"Chris, orb now!" Chris put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder and orbed.

"MAYA!" Nora screamed as she ran into the classroom. Gideon pushed the athame through Maya's stomach and she fell to the ground. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nora yelled and threw her hands up, sending Gideon flying across the room.

"There's two of you, _great_." Gideon mumbled as he stood up.

"I knew I should have killed you when I first got here!" Nora snarled, advancing on Gideon. Chris and Phoebe ran into the room and saw Nora do a spin kick, sending Gideon against the same wall. Nora ran over to Maya. "Maya, can you hear me? It'll be ok!" Nora said as she pulled the athame out of Maya's stomach.

Maya smiled, "hey, at least I get to die in Charmed," her breathing became harsh. Tears came falling down Nora's face, "I'll say hi to mom and dad for you." Maya's eyes slowly closed. Phoebe ran over and got Wyatt and Chris just stood in the doorway.

Nora grabbed the athame and stood up, facing Gideon, fire literally burning in her eyes.

"You killed my sister. I now have no family and you're the idiot that turns Wyatt evil," Nora said, "any last words Gideon?"

"Yah, who the hell are you?" Gideon asked and Nora threw the athame at him, piercing him in the heart. Gideon fell to the ground, dead. Nora fell to her knees and put her hands on her face. Chris ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder and orbed. They appeared on the Golden Gate Bridge.


	3. Update

I'm getting bad reviews on this story so I'm not going to update for now. But things said are helpful. Thanks anyway…


	4. Life Sucks

**Disclaimer: **This update I hope is better and thank you everybody for your comments and concerns, it helped me get my mind off of evil school work and get writing! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! (By the way: this is supposed to take place AFTER the episode Chris- Crossed. So that means that the sisters know why Chris is there but don't know that he's Wyatt's brother. Well, not yet at least…)

**Chapter 3- Life Sucks**

"You alright?" Chris asked Nora as they sat on the bridge. Nora looked up at her and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Chris, do I look like I'm alright!" Nora cried and started to cry again.

"Hey, I know exactly what you're going through, and it's hard. We'll just have to get through all of this alright?" Chris looked down at the trembling girl next to her. Nora sniffed and looked at him, trying her best to smile. "How come you know so much about your powers? I mean, you've only been in this world for a couple of hours."

Nora sighed, "well, when I wished to come to this world I said I wanted to be half-witch, four-fourth phoenix and one-fourth whitelighter so I guessed that that I meant I had powers. I just flicked my hand, unsure of what would happen and I still don't know all of them yet," Nora took a breath, "that a good explanation?"

"Yah, it is. Come on, we have to get back before Piper sends Leo after us."

"Alright, there's just one problem though," Nora said as Chris got up and helped her up.

"What?"

"If I killed Gideon and changed the future then that means-"

"-that I'm back!" Chris and Nora turned around to see Bianca standing there, smirking at the couple.

"B-Bianca!" Chris stuttered and stared at his finance in disbelief.

"Live and kicking. You should thank your lovely little friend next to you for that. So Chris, ready to get back to the future where you belong?" Bianca asked, taking a step forward.

"I can't!" Chris said and Bianca stopped walking.

"Why not? Everything you hoped for has happened." Bianca said. Nora backed away a little bit.

"The prophecy. Nora and I-"Chris nodded his head towards Nora who now supported a look of pure terror on her face. Bianca turned around to face and glared at her, pulling out her athames.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that," Bianca mumbled and stepped towards Nora who backed away. Bianca ran at Nora who closed her eyes and then orbed.

Nora reappeared behind Chris and opened her eyes, "I orbed! Awesome!" Bianca turned around, looking really pissed. Nora could have sworn she saw fire coming out of her ears and nose.

"Bianca stop!" Chris cried as Bianca ran at Nora who stepped away from Chris. Bianca threw her athame at Nora and Chris pushed her aside, the athame getting Chris in the thigh.

"Chris!" Bianca ran towards him as he fell onto the bridge. Nora ran forward and pushed her aside.

"Stay away from him," Nora snarled and orbed Chris and herself away.

"Bitch!" Bianca swore as she punched the bridge's support beam next to her.


	5. Too Fast For Sure

**Chapter 4- Too Fast For Sure**

Nora and Chris appeared in the living room of the manor just as Piper and Phoebe came in. "What the hell happened!" Piper yelled, seeing Nora standing next to the sofa with Chris lying on it. "And who are you!"

Nora was about to answer when Chris slowly sat up, "Her name's Nora and I'm hurt now somebody call Leo!" Piper turned to face Chris.

"How did you get hurt?" Piper asked.

"Bianca is back. LEO!" Nora yelled at the ceiling. Leo orbed in and looked around. His eyes stopped at Nora who was now looking nervous.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, giving Nora a look.

"And still waiting for an answer to that question," Piper said angrily, glaring at Nora.

"Hello! Injured person over here!" Chris yelled from the sofa.

"I'll ask this again, who are you?" Leo asked Nora.

"Alright!" Phoebe walked over to Chris, "Leo heal Chris, and then we'll tell you who Nora is." Leo nodded and walked over to Chris, bending over him and healing the gash on his thigh in a few seconds.

"Now tell who this Nora is," Leo said as he sat down on the sofa next to Chris.

"Nora and her sister Maya who is now dead-"Phoebe started to explain.

"What!" Piper screeched.

"She was killed by Gideon when she was protecting Wyatt. Then, I killed Gideon which is why the future changed and Bianca came back to get Chris. I'm from a world where Charmed is a TV show and you're all fictional characters." Nora took a breath, "and now there's a prophecy which states that Chris and I will be together forever after tomorrow night's full moon." Piper and Leo stared at Nora in shock.

"What are you?" Leo asked.

"As far as I know, I've got whitelighter powers cause all I can do is orb." Nora said and sat down next to Chris.

"I'm going to go check with the other Elders and see what they say. Until then, keep Nora here." Leo instructed and orbed. Nora looked from Piper to Phoebe to Chris nervously, waiting for somebody to talk.

"I've got to be at the club in ten minutes so, Phoebe show Nora to the guest room and I'll see you guys at the club in ten minutes," Piper got up and left the room.

"Why do I feel like I've messed everything up?" Nora asked Phoebe and Chris.

"You haven't honey. Everything is just happening too fast," Phoebe said and lead Nora upstairs.

**Somewhere in the underworld **

"Sir, do you think this will work?" A lower level demon asked the upper-level demon standing next to him. They were both looked down at the body of a fourteen year old girl.

"It better."


	6. ANOTHER update

School—Spring Break, can't update for a couple of weeks…. One question though, if you hate this story then why are you reading it? Ponder that while I'm gone…


	7. Too Much In Common

**Chapter 5- Too Much In Common **

"What's so funny?" Chris barked. Everybody was at the club, sitting in the VIP alcove and Piper and Phoebe were laughing their butts off at Chris.

"You can't stop looking at Nora," Piper said and Chris glared at her. Nora was dancing with some random guy and looked like she was having the time of her life.

"So? She's attractive and I can't look?" Chris asked the girls.

"You can look and you should go take her away from that guy cause it looks like he's about to move in for the kill," Paige said as she walked Nora and the mystery guy dance.

"How long have you been in San Francisco?" Tom asked.

"Only a couple of weeks," Nora replied, "what are you doing for a living?"

"Acting. Well attempting to. How about you?" Tom asked as they danced their way across the club.

"I have no idea." Nora replied truthfully and sighed.

"So," Tom paused and stopped dancing, "you want to-"

"Excuse me?" Nora turned and saw Chris standing in front of them, looking really pissed.

"Yes Chris?" Nora asked.

"We need to talk," Chris said and Nora laughed.

"Not right now. This is the most fun I've had in ages and you're not ruining it!" Nora smiled sweetly at Chris and turned back to Tom. "you were saying?"

Chris swore and grabbed Nora by the arm, pulling her across the floor and into the back room. "What the fuck! Chris!"

"Prophecy! Remember!" Chris yelled.

"As if you actually want to complete that!" Nora yelled back.

"Yah, I do!" Chris yelled.

"WHAT!" Nora cried and forced herself to calm down, "what?"

"I think we should complete the prophecy. I mean, destiny-"

"Oh don't give the destiny crap. My uncle said it was destiny that parents died and it was because of destiny that my sister died so don't even start about destiny!" Nora sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands.

"We have more in common than I thought," Chris mumbled and knelt down in front of Nora. "Look, I like you. A lot. Ever since I first saw you I liked you and I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Is that Chris talking or the prophecy?" Nora asked, her reply was muffled because of her hands.

"That was and this is Chris talking. You love you and if that means that we have to screw each other tonight than I'm fine with that. Nora look at me," Nora looked up at Chris, her eyes blood shot and her cheeks rose red, "I love you."

Nora sniffed and smiled, "I love you too." Chris smiled and leaned in, kissing Nora with all the passion he had.

NEXT MORNING

Nora walked downstairs into the kitchen only wearing jeans and Chris' t-shirt. She was humming to herself and smiling as she entered the kitchen and went straight for the coffee machine.

"You two completed the prophecy didn't you?" Nora turned around and jumped as she saw Piper sitting at the table attempting to feed Wyatt who was pushing away the spoon every time it came near his mouth.

"Oh god! Yah, we did." Nora poured herself coffee and sat down.

"Well that's good to hear," Piper mumbled. Nora walked across the kitchen to the fridge, opened it and pulled out a banana. When she turned back around, she came face to face with the person she would least except.

"Maya?"

**Yah, I know. Its short but I'm running out of ideas fast so if you have any ideas, hand 'em over!**


	8. Evil Can't Stop

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 6- Evil Can't Stop

Piper turned around and stared in shock at the situation before her, "what the hell!"

"You're not my sister," Maya snarled and threw a punch at Nora who dodged it.

"WHAT! Maya, I'm your sister! My name's Nora remember!" Nora cried and dodged another punch. Maya pulled out an athame and stepped forward.

"Nora was killed by Gideon! You're trying to make me think she's still alive! You witch!" Maya shrieked and tired to stab Nora who orbed and appeared behind Piper.

"Piper, what the hell is going on?" Nora asked as Maya came running at her.

"She's probably under a spell!" Piper suggested as she watched Nora jump over the island to get away from Maya.

"But she's dead! I saw Gideon kill her!" Nora cried and stared in horror as Maya threw the athame at her.

Nora threw her hands up in defense and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. Nora opened one eye, saw the athame frozen one inch from her stomach and jumped back in shock, "Piper! I can freeze things! Piper?" Everything around Nora was frozen. She looked at the clock in the foyer, it wasn't ticking. Everything was silent, "holy shit."

Nora stepped to the side and waved her hand, causing everything to start moving again. The athame hit the fridge and fell and Piper jumped up in horror. "I'll be back!" yelled Maya and shimmered out.

"How did you escape that? I didn't see you orb?" Piper asked as Nora sat down across from her.

"I stopped time. Turns out I _am _part witch." Nora replied, "How is Maya back? I swear I saw Gideon stab her."

Piper took a moment to think about it, "Some upper level demon must have resurrected her under evil."

"That would explain it," Nora mumbled and took a sip of the coffee in front of her.

"It's a nice day outside isn't it?" Chris asked happily as he walked into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of long shorts, "Alright what demon?"

"Some upper level demon resurrected Maya under evil," Piper explained and Nora nodded in the background.

"Oh," Chris paused, "that's not good."

"No shit Sherlock," Nora mumbled, extremely irritated.

"Hey! No cursing around the child!" Piper yelled and covered Wyatt's ear who then started to giggle. Nora half smiled and slammed her head on the table. Chris sat down next to her and put his hand on her back.

"Look, we'll find a way to save her alright?" Chris asked, trying his best to comfort her. A muffled sarcastic laugh was the response and Nora lifted her head up.

"We also have Bianca to deal with," Nora said somberly, causing Chris to frown.

"Your sister is first, then we'll deal with my problems."

"Everything will turn out alright," Piper reassured, and Nora snorted, "look, we've just got to find a way to turn Maya that's all."

"I thought Maya was dead," Phoebe entered the room, followed closely by Paige.

"Some demon resurrected her," Chris said.

"Oh, I'd better by ready to make a potion then," Paige went straight for the cabinets.

"Paige, you don't even know what potion to make," Phoebe commented as she watched Paige come in and out of the cabinets with a large pot.

"If a demon can turn her evil then we can turn her back," Paige stated and placed the pot on the oven and started rummaging through the fridge.

"She's got a point," Nora noted.

Some cave in the evil, dark Underworld

"You want what!" Maya shrieked.

"An alliance. We both want the same person dead," the woman replied calmly.

"What do you get out of this?" Maya asked, eyeing the woman before her.

The woman sighed, "I get my finance back."


	9. I'll think of a

**Chapter 7- When I think of a chapter title, I'll write it…**

Nora continued the pacing which she was doing around the island in the kitchen as Chris and Paige continued to throw ingredients into the pot. "Are you finished _yet_?" Nora asked impatiently as she circled the island for the fifth time.

Chris rolled his eyes, "it would go a lot faster if you didn't bug us every ten seconds." Nora stuck her tongue out at him. Paige threw in some clover and the potion exploded which caused Paige to smile.

"Finito!" Paige exclaimed as she pulled a vile out from a near by cabinent.

Nora stopped pacing, "great. Now what?"

"We scry for her," Chris said, "Piper!" Piper came running into the kitchen.

"What? Finished with the potion? Awesome!" Piper cried and stopped in front of the island. "What did you need me to do?"

"Scry for Maya." Came the reply from Nora who took the now potion filled vial from Paige and stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans. Piper nodded and left the kitchen. Nora silently fell into a chair at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Hey, we'll find her and we'll turn, everything is going to be alright," Chris reassured.

"I highly doubt that. In the show and in the past for you guys, when everything was going perfectly and it all looked ok, something bad happened. Example, Piper and Leo's wedding. Everything was find and then Prue's astral self got her in trouble and some biker crashed through the door and ruined it all." Nora finished.

"But Piper and Leo still got married," Paige reasoned.

"But still, something bad is bound to happen. This is the perfect situation for it to," Nora said and leaned back.

"Please Nora, what could happen? It's not like Maya and Bianca are going to shimmer in and declare war," Chris said.

"That, Christopher, is where you're wrong…"

**Yah, It's rreeaallllyyy short but it's a start, right? Please review!**


	10. And Along Came the End of One

**This chapt. is longer! Yippee! Anyway, thankx for the reviews! And I hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 8- And Along came the End of One**

"And here's the bad thing to add to the situation!" Nora cried, pointing at Bianca who was standing next to Maya.

Bianca smiled bitterly at the group of adults in front of her, "I'm here to hurt no one."

"Then exactly why are you here?" Paige asked, eyeing Bianca.

"To get my fiancé back," Bianca said and turned to Chris, "so come back to the future with me Chris and we can figure out a way to save Wyatt."

Chris frowned, "no way in hell Bianca, no way." Now it was Bianca's turn to frown.

"Well then, Maya if you would." Maya stepped forward and conjured a fireball.

"How the heck can she do that? Nora and Maya are only witches!" Piper said.

"That Piper is where you're wrong," Bianca paused, "Nora and Maya are part witch, they also are part whitelighter and part phoenix also. So you see, Maya is able to produce fireballs which I do think can kill her sister." Maya threw the fireball at Nora who orbed next to Piper.

"Potion!" Paige called and the potion on the counter appeared in her outstretched hand. She threw it to Nora who catch it and moved forward.

"Hey Bianca, I bet you didn't have this as part of your plan!" Nora yelled and threw the potion at Maya's feet. Maya blinked a few times.

"Hold up, what just happened?" Maya asked, looking around. She saw Bianca and backed away from her, heading towards her sister.

"I do believe you transferred from the dark side back to the good." Nora replied, smiling at her sister.

Bianca looked like she was about to explode as she watched everybody look at her, "shit." She muttered.

Nora stepped forward, "did you honestly think you could actually walk into this house without getting killed?"

"Look who got her confidence back," Phoebe whispered to Piper who smiled.

"It's about time," Piper whispered back.

"What are you going to do? Freeze me?" Bianca taunted.

Nora pulled a small vial out of her jean pocket, it was filled with a blood red potion, "exactly the opposite." Nora threw the vial and hit Bianca, causing her to burst into flames. After the flames subsided, all that was left of Bianca was a pile of ashes on the floor where she stood. Nora slowly turned around, facing Chris.

"I'm sorry but I had to," Nora said apologetically to Chris. Chris smiled weakly at her.

"I, I got over her when I saw you," Chris replied and hugged Nora.

"Alright, those two are hugging. What did I miss?" Maya asked. Piper smiled and Phoebe laughed.

"Too much Maya, too much. How about we explain with I feed Wyatt?" Piper asked.


	11. Beginning of the End

**Yeah, this the last and final chapter of this story. Since this was the first story I've ever written on fanfiction, it sucked. But, as you can see from the stories I've posted under "The Covenant" I'm getting better! So, here's the end…**

**Chapter 9- The Beginning of the End**

Nora tossed another magazine into the air. She was in the living room, trying to find the TV remote due to the fact that Jerry Springer had just came on and she made a vow three years ago to never watch that show.

"Holy shit," A voice said from the doorway and Nora poked her head out of the magazine rack. Chris stood in the doorway with Maya, both looking at was left of the living room after Nora's search through it, "my mom is going to _kill_ you."

"Thanks for the support Chris," Nora mumbled before tossing another two or three magazines into the air. "Where is that god damn remote?!"

Maya glanced around and looked at the coffee table, she pushed aside one of the magazines and pulled the devilish piece of equipment, "you mean this thing?" Nora looked up.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, grabbed it from Maya's hand and jumped onto the sofa, pressing the channel up and down buttons. "Why isn't the channel changing? What the hell is this?!" She looked down at the remote she was holding, "THIS IS THE DVD PLAYER REMOTE!!" Nora tossed the remote behind her and dove under the sofa.

Maya turned to Chris, "I still don't see why you like her."

"She's insane in a cute way." Chris replied.

Maya rolled her eyes, "if that's what you tell yourself every night, go right ahead." Maya left the room for Chris to help Nora find the remote.

"Can this place get any weirder?" Maya asked the ceiling as she entered the den.

"Depends on your definition of weird," An older male voice said and Maya looked ahead of her. Standing in front of the coach in the den was a Elder.

"Can I help you?" Maya asked, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring at the guy.

"I need you bring your sister in here," The Elder replied.

"And the reason for bringing her is…" Maya trailed off.

"It's time."

"Time?! Time for what?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at the Elder.

"For you two to go back to your time," The Elder replied, showing no emotion.

"You're fuckin' serious?" Maya asked.

"Yes," The Elder replied.

"What's the problem?" Nora asked as she entered the den with Chris right behind her.

"This dip shit of an Elder says its time for us to go back to our time," Maya answered.

Nora stood in front of the Elder, "you honestly think Maya and I will go just like that?"

"Yes."

"Piper was right, you guys all are delusional."

"You two are going, _now_."

"Hell no, they are going nowhere," Chris butted in and stood next to Nora.

"No buts, _good bye_, and thanks for what you've done," The Elder said and waved his hand at Nora and Maya who disappeared in a flurry of golden orbs.

"You god damn fuckin' son of a bitch!!" Chris roared and ran at the Elder.

"this is for the better Chris, you know that," The Elder replied and orbed away.

----------------------

Sixteen year old Nora Shields opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of her room, she just had the weirdest dream. She and her sister Maya were older and they got sucked into the world of Charmed, and there was a hot guy named Chris too.

Nora got out of her chair at her desk and yawned, staring down at the Chemistry homework she was doing before falling asleep.

"Nora!" Maya's voice was heard from inside the living room, "Charmed is on and there's a hot guy on the TV!!"

Nora walked out of her room and took one look at the TV and saw the face of the guy in her dream, "no fuckin' way…" Nora mumbled and stared at the guy. _Did my dream actually happen?_ Nora thought to herself, _nah!_

Nora sat down on the sofa and turned the volume up, smiling to herself. _Dreams make people think the weirdest things…._

Somewhere in a parallel plane, Christopher Perry Halliwell was flipping through the Book of Shadows in the attic, finding a spell to take him to different planes…

**For those who actually stayed with story, thank you….and good day.**


End file.
